


Pride's Not Power

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Australia, Cattle, Death References, Enemies, F/M, Mild Language, Murder, Plotting, Power Dynamics, Racial Tension, Racism, Rain, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil tries to figure out how his life has gone downhill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride's Not Power

Neil stood, alone in the rain, as the King walked away from him. How had everything, which was going so perfectly one month ago, be falling apart so horribly now? How had all of his power slipped away?

It was that Ashley bitch!

He barely noticed the rain pounding down onto him, which the others were celebrating so effusively. What did he care about the rains when his life had just taken such an abrupt turn for the worse?

As he stumbled back to his room, he thought hard about his predicament. He had to work his way back into Carney's good graces. He couldn't attack the Drover or his bitch now because she'd already proven willing to go to Carney. He was certain that the others at Faraway Downs had lain the little creamy's fatherhood squarely on his shoulders, and he knew exactly how Cath's mother would react to that knowledge. He couldn't give her an excuse to cast doubts on him to Carney again. At the moment, she had more power than Neil.

But time would pass, and the "King" would get complacent. He couldn't have an exact repeat of the Ashley death, because that would raise suspicions with certain parties. But Neil couldn't allow the man's suspicions to thrive. He would bide his time, until Carney gave him the opportunity.

Then Neil would have Cath, and the Company, all to himself. Then he would be the most powerful man in Australia. Then he would control the North, and he could take care of the group at Faraway Downs at his leisure. Then his life would be perfect again, just as he deserved.

He just had to bide his time, until the power balance shifted back the way it should be.


End file.
